


Perfection:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Hammocks, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleep, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny on their vacation after they got Daiyu Mei, What is Steve thinking?, What is Danny thinking too?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Perfection:

*Summary: Steve & Danny on their vacation after they got Daiyu Mei, What is Steve thinking?, What is Danny thinking too?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a perfect destination, To rest, relax, & find peace. Commander Steve McGarrett was on a hammock, sharing it & he looked over to his right, He found his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams sleeping peacefully. He thought to himself, as he smiled bigger, as he thought of the past month, & what they had experienced.

**“This ** _is_** perfection”**, The Former Seal thought to himself, as he cuddled the blond closer to him. Danny burrowed himself in closer to his body, Steve was in heaven after that. The **_Five-O Commander_** thanked his lucky stars, that his beloved blond had survived the hellish experience that he went through.

The Loudmouth Detective woke an hour later, & he took in the setting around him. He smiled, as he remembered that he was with his hunky man. He faced him, & asked, “You okay there, Babe ?”, His voice was full of sleep, & he cleared his throat. Steve smiled, & said this to him, To reassure him, & himself. 

“I am just fine, Danno, I am just flex that we got Daiyu Mei off of the streets, I could finally let go of my past, I can move on with you”, The Shorter Man kissed him, & said, “I love you”, “I love you too”, & they spent the rest of the time relaxing.

The End.


End file.
